Lord Embryo
Lord Embryo (simply known as Embryo) is the main antagonist of the CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon anime series. He is the creator of the World of Mana. He is the most evil character in Cross Ange and Super Robot Wars V. He was voiced by Toshihiko Seki in Japanese and Chris Patton in English. Personality Embryo was originally a kindhearted and benevolent man who wanted peace. However, he eventually gave up on the current world and he decided to start a new. He also possesses somewhat of a God-complex, since he believes that he has the right to destroy the world and then remake it to fit his tastes. He also constantly abuses or rapes women that he wants to rule. History Early Years Embryo was originally a scientist on an island a thousand years prior to the events of the series, but when the Ragnamail Hysterica was invented, and Embryo activated its power, he, Hysterica, and the island were transported to a dimensional rift outside time and space. Presumably because of the rift, powered by Hysterica, Embryo did not age, and controlled Hysterica from his island, using it to project to the Earth in the form of a duplicate body, generating a new one if his false body were to be killed. At one point, Embryo created a gene that he hoped would put an end to the world's conflicts. This gene would allow the user to manipulate Mana with their mind. Embryo couldn't prevent the creation of the Norma, however, so he declared that the Norma should be treated with contempt. He created the World of Mana by using the life force of the first DRAGON, Aura, and he then caused the Norma and the DRAGONs to fight each other as a means of creating Dracunium crystals. Present Day Embryo joined the world leaders in a discussion on what to do regarding the DRAGON's attack on Arzenal. One suggestion that he had was that if they exterminate all the Norma, then they would either have to surrender unconditionally to the DRAGONs, or destroy them as well. The third option that he gave was to destroy and remake the world, and the world leaders agreed on it. He appointed Julio, Ange's brother, with a key that would allow him to "use the keys in the yard," and Julio set out to destroy the Norma. He later met Ange and he informed her that her brother ordered the massacre. When Ange was about to give her brother the killing blow, Embryo intercepted her and personally killed him himself using Hysterica's laser cannons. During the battle, Embryo revived Chris and the children, who had been killed, causing Chris and Ersha to become loyal to him, as well as Salia, whom he saved from drowning. He gave them rings to pilot Black Villkiss for him. Afterwards, he attacked the DRAGON world by distorting time and space, but Ange and Sala worked together to stop the attack. Embryo captured the DRAGON spy, Riza, and tortured her for information as to where the DRAGONs would appear, sending Salia, Ersha, and Chris to ambush them, though they escaped. Later, Embryo had Salia bring Ange to him, where he took her to the spot where Aura was imprisoned, and tried to get her to join him. Ange shot him in the head, but he projected into a new body. Ange swore to kill him, which only made him more infatuated with her. Embryo asked Ange to marry him, which made Salia jealous. Embryo told Ange of his plan to merge the human and DRAGON worlds together to destroy them and create a new world in their place. Ange stabbed him in the neck, but he projected into a new body and tortured Ange, until Salia helped her escape. Embryo possessed many humans, including Momoka, to try to recapture Ange. When Embryo personally confronted her, Tusk shot him, and knifed him in the back. Tusk fought Embryo as a distraction, but he shot himself in the head, and his new body appeared close to Ange. Embryo controlled Momoka to attack Tusk, but Ange returned her to her senses, and she ran Embryo through, then summoned a car to knock her over a cliff to her supposed death. When Embryo reappeared in a new body, Tusk seemingly blew himself up with a suicide bomb (possibly killing Embryo's current body, to which he returned in another). Embryo punished Salia for letting Ange escape and told her to recapture her to prove that she was smart, strong, and capable enough to help create his new world. He also possessed Emma on board the Aurora, but Sala broke the possession. Because the children were re-killed in the previous battle, Ersha asked Embryo to revive them again, but he refused, saying they had no place in his world, and attacking her when she begged him to revive them, thus revealing his true colors to her and causing her to leave his side. He began to merge the two worlds together, leaving the other World Leaders for dead along with everyone else, aside from the select women he chose. When Ange asked Jill how to kill Embryo, she revealed his true body was inside another world. When the Norma and DRAGONS made their way to defeat Embryo for good, Tusk fought Embryo as a distraction so that Ange could get to Aura. Embryo used his other two girls, Tania and Erma, as decoys, resulting in their deaths, and then left Salia and Chris for dead, revealing his deception to them. After Sala released Aura, Jill confronted Embryo and froze him, but as Hysterica, he mortally wounded Jill with a laser, then destroyed his frozen body to project into a new one. He then teleported Ange to his island in the dimensional rift. Embryo told the earliest part of his backstory to Ange, and when she refused to stay with him, he backhanded her several times, before trying to rape her to "purify" her from when she slept with Tusk. Then Tusk arrived with Hilda, Salia, and Sala, and engaged Embryo in a swordfight using Sala's sword while Embryo sent extra Ragnamails after Hilda, Salia, and Sala, who destroyed them while Ange fought Hysterica, which Embryo simultaneously controlled while fighting Tusk. When Tusk injured Embryo in the shoulder, he realized that Embryo was using his real body, as he was unable to project a fake body in the dimensional rift. Embryo teleported around and shot at Tusk, eventually stabbing him before Tusk stabbed him in turn. When Embryo realized that Ange would never let him have her, he decided to kill her, but she partially destroyed Hysterica. Tusk then chopped Embryo vertically in two, killing his human body. He lived on inside Hysterica, the source of his immortality, but Ange destroyed Hysterica with Villkiss's beam sword, killing Embryo for good, closing the dimensional rift, and saving the world. Powers and Abilities Embryo is a highly skilled manipulator, researcher, and geneticist, having been the creator of Mana and by extension the very world's foundations by remaking the genetic makeup of humanity, however he never fully cured Humanity of its idiosyncratic hatred and discrimination, and thus uses the Norma as the Scapegoats for such things. He rules the world in a position of power higher up than any of the world leaders all of whom refer to him as Embryo-''sama'' while he can refer to a king with the kun honorific without any backlash further emphasizing the godly role he plays and on top of it Jill even refers to him as "god" and even the mysterious Riza Rundog is wary of him. He also gave the Mana leaders the keys to remaking the world. Despite possibly being the oldest character in the series, Embryo, because of unknown reasons, managed to maintain the appearance he had during his youth. He can use the Light of Mana and is in fact its creator meaning that he probably knows all of its secrets, and for some reason can even use it on the Norma despite them usually "rejecting" mana. He is able to communicate via realistic holograms, he can make no less than two or three at a time. With these "holograms" he can direct his powers through them while another could be doing an entire different thing completely (i.e. healing someone through two while a third "pilots" the Hysterica). Through unknown means he can pilot a Ragna-Mail while either being or having a hologram be on its shoulder; however, it is revealed that his true body is within the Ragna-Mail thus, if his realistic hologram is incapacitated, then he would choose to reveal his secret as he uses his Ragna-Mail to talk. He can also sing the True Star Song to enable a powerful attack similar to the Enryugo and Villkiss' attack, however the Hysterica does not shine golden when he does so. This attack is so devastating that it left Riza Rundog, Tusk and Ange all in awe at its power. Embryo has the power to cause great pain and pleasure to a person by tapping them on a key point on the side of the head. By tapping the middle for the forehead will cause untelled pleasure even the touch of the skin will cause them to moan. The second point is the side of the temple cause great pain causing them yell in pain. This power is way to break the spirit of this person making them do whatever he wants them do as will make them fall in love with him as he did to Jill which cause her to turn on her team. He has the powers in his eyes that will break there spirit for a short time which he did to Ange that caused her to remove her dress. Trivia *Embryo is called, "Demon of Heiselberg, resident of a non-deterministic world" by Tusk. The name Heiselberg is close to the name Werner Heisenberg, whom was a scientist that conceived the Uncertainty Principle. *An Embryo by definition means the collection of cells that has developed from the fertilized egg of a vertebrate animal before all the major organs have developed, possibly connecting him to the creation of Mana which was poetically the "birth" of the new humanity and he could be the "Embryo" becoming that new humanity as he is the creator of Mana. *Aside from Ange, Embryo also has full knowledge of the Towagatari ~Hikari no Uta~ song. He uses this same song to activate his Ragna-mail's Space-time Convergence Cannons. *Embryo's voice actor,Toshihiko Seki, also voiced Rau Le Creuset and Rey Za Burrel, the main antagonist of Mobile Suit Gundam SEED and Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Destiny, a Gundam series directed by Mitsuo Fukuda, the director of CROSS ANGE Rondo of Angel and Dragon. **In the final episode, Embryo says "We've reached the climax." is a reference to the catchphrases of Momotaros from Kamen Rider Den-O, another character voiced by Toshihiko Seki. **His character design is also reminiscent of another Gundam franchise character-Zechs Merquise AKA Milliardo Peacecraft of Mobile Suit Gundam Wing *His English voice actor, Chris Patton, also voiced Asura, the last and most dangerous of the three main antagonists in the anime, Soul Eater. *Embryo is a crossover villain in Super Robot Wars V, and is even worse than he was in the original series. This is especially rare as Embryo was already Pure Evil and most Super Robot Wars villains are just as heinous as they were in the original series, or less heinous. Category:Pure Evil Category:Evil Creator Category:TV Show Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Male Category:Genocidal Category:Sadists Category:Torturer Category:Hegemony Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Master Manipulator Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Rapists Category:Stalkers Category:Psychopath Category:Lawful Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Omnipotents Category:Deceased Category:Supreme Beings Category:Deities Category:Destroyers Category:Manga Villains Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Cowards Category:Abusers Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Control Freaks Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:God Wannabe Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Obsessed